The Adventures of Percy and Annabeth
by Sassylou
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles about Percy and Annabeth. It's kind of a spin-off of the story that I started doing about Percy and Annabeth's kids reading the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this fanfiction is kind of a spin-off of my other Percy Jackson fanfiction series that I wrote – the one that I'm still debating whether or not I'll continue. The characters are the same (both mine and Rick Riordan's). This one will mostly just be little scenes. They won't be all that long. I hope you enjoy it, though. It will be a collection of drabbles, so the chapters probably won't be very long. I'll do most of them in order, but I'll let you know where any that are out of order go. And I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've added anything to my profile. I should be better about writing my fanfiction stuff, but I'm not.**

I couldn't keep my hands still. I was nervous. More nervous than I could ever remember being. I hadn't even been this nervous when I'd had to save the gods from the giants, in Greece. I was always saving their butts. I hadn't been this nervous when I'd watched Annabeth get off the _Argo II_, not knowing if she'd hit me or kiss me. Lucky me, she'd done both.

I didn't know why I had thought this was a good idea. We were only eighteen, and barely even that.

But…demigods didn't always live long. Yes, Camp Half-Blood was building its own city, like Camp Jupiter had, for demigods to be able to retire to, to have families, and to lead a fairly normal life. Life was still very dangerous for us. A few years ago, I never would have even imagined that I _could_ have this kind of future, with anybody. I didn't want to waste any of the time that I had, not when I was absolutely sure that Annabeth was the one.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her voice pulling me out of my jumbled thoughts. I glanced down at her. She arched one of those blond eyebrow. "Percy, I've been calling your name for about five minutes now. What's going on in that seaweed-filled head of yours?"

I took a deep breath. "Nothing," I mumbled. Maybe I would just wait another year or two. She didn't have to know what I was thinking. I could put it off.

"Percy."

I sighed. Annabeth would not give up until she found out what was going on. I knew that. It was one of the things that I loved about her, but it also meant that it was too late for me to chicken out now. I sent a silent prayer to Poseidon, though I was very careful not to think about exactly _why_ I was praying to him. _Please, Dad. Help me calm my nerves._ The water, which Annabeth and I were walking close to, immediately washed closer to us, brushing against my bare toes. I felt calmer, more confident. The water often had that effect on me.

"Close your eyes."

Instead of closing them, she narrowed them. "Why?"

"Annabeth. Just trust me. Close your eyes."

She did.

"No peeking."

"I'm not!"

"Liar," I muttered, but I didn't argue. I turned slightly, so she wouldn't be able to see me as I pulled the oyster shell from my shorts pocket. I held it tightly in my hand.

"Okay, you can open them now."

She did, grinning at me. "What's going on?"

"I have something for you."

"Okay."

Slowly, I placed the shell in her hand, watching her reaction. She frowned at me. "It's…an oyster shell."

I nodded. "It has something inside. Open it."

She did. What she saw made her gasp. Inside the shell was a beautiful, bronze ring. An intricate owl was engraved into the metal, with two small but lustrous pearls for the eyes. It wasn't a traditional engagement ring, but I knew it was perfect for Annabeth. I had spent so many hours with Tyson, designing it. I wanted it to be just right for her. She looked up at me, her beautiful gray eyes watering.

I cracked a grin. "So…you in, or not?" Maybe it wasn't the best way to ask. It certainly wasn't the most romantic. But that was about the only thing that I could manage to say.

She smacked my arm, glaring. She couldn't hide the smile pulling at her lips, though. "Not very romantic, Seaweed Brain." Then her voice softened, and she caressed my cheek. "But I guess I can't really expect anything else from you."

"So is that a yes?"

She laughed, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. "Of course I'm in. For better or for worse, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the fun part about getting engaged - telling the parents! Let's just see how the parental figures in Percy and Annabeth's life react...**

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are. You keep running your hands through your hair."

"Well, I'm nervous."

"Why? It's just my dad. He loves you."

"Because –" I broke off when Mr. Chase opened the door, bringing my whispered argument with Annabeth to a stop.

"Percy, Annabeth," he said in surprise. "This is a nice surprise. Come on inside."

So we did. I couldn't sit still. My palms were sweaty. The ADHD wasn't helping my nerves, at all. Annabeth squeezed my hand, smiling at me. She had assured me that telling her dad would probably be the easiest. He would be supportive, only wanting what would make her happy. Besides, she had told me, he liked me.

I still wasn't sure whether or not I believed that.

"Mr. Chase, we came here to tell you something," I said nervously. "Um…" I trailed off, my throat going suddenly dry. I couldn't seem to get the words out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She immediately took the lead, as she often did. We both knew who was the boss of this relationship. "Dad, Percy and I are engaged. He proposed to me a few nights ago."

Mr. Chase looked surprised. Then he smiled widely. I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't look like he wanted to kill me, so that was good. "Well, congratulations! I always knew it would happen at some point. Annabeth, this young man is absolutely crazy about you."

I felt my cheeks heat up. I couldn't deny it, though. I loved her more than anything. She was what got me through Hera stealing my memories. Annabeth gave me a pointed look. "See? I told you he wouldn't even try to kill you."

My mother took one look at the two of us and sighed. She didn't even need to see the ring. She just knew. "So, you finally asked her."

My jaw dropped. "You…knew?" How had she known that I had been planning to propose? The only other person I had told was Tyson, and that was because I'd needed his help.

She arched an eyebrow at me, as my fiancée struggled not to laugh. "Percy, you've been in love with Annabeth practically since you met her. I knew it was only a matter of time. I would have preferred that you wait until you're a little older, but I can see that she makes you happy. That's all that's ever mattered to me, that you're happy and safe."

Paul chuckled. "And I've seen what Annabeth can do. She'll keep you safe, now that you don't have the Mark of Achilles anymore."

Annabeth grinned. "I always have to save his butt."

"That is not true, Annabeth, and you know it," I objected. "I've saved your butt plenty of times, too."

My mom grinned. "Let me see this ring he got you."

So Annabeth showed her the ring. "He said that he had Tyson make it for him. It fits me perfectly. You know how amazing Tyson is with stuff like this."

I grinned. "And he had a blast making it. He'd do just about anything for Annabeth. He loves her."

"Now you get to tell your Olympian parents," Paul reminded us, with somewhat of an evil grin.

My smile immediately faded. I gulped "Athena is going to murder me," I mumbled, imagining the painful death I was probably going to receive. "She's going to send owls to attack me in the middle of the night. I'm dead."

I turned the _drachma_ over and over in my palm. Annabeth looped her arm through mine, looking up at me. "You're going to have to do it at some point."

"I know."

"Percy, your dad won't zap you to pieces. He didn't when you sat on his throne. He's not going to just because you're engaged."

"But he hates Athena."

Her gray eyes flashed angrily. "And I should hope that he realizes that I am not my mother. I am a lot like her, yes, but I'm my own person."

"I know, I know."

"Make the call, Percy."

Sighing, I tossed the _drachma_ into the fountain in my cabin. Technically, Annabeth and I weren't even supposed to be in the cabin by ourselves. Camp rules. But we didn't really care. We were engaged. And besides, it's not like we were doing anything. I sent up the prayer to the goddess Iris and waited. Only a moment later, my father's face appeared in the mist. "Percy? What's this all about?"

"Hey, Dad. Um, I have something to tell you." I took a deep breath, looking at Annabeth. She smiled in encouragement. "Um, IkindofproposedtoAnnabeth," I said, all in one breath.

My dad frowned. "What was that, son? I'm afraid I didn't understand."

"I proposed to Annabeth. We're getting married."

He was silent. Then the Iris-message disappeared. I blinked, surprised. I couldn't remember him ever just…hanging up on me before. That wasn't a good sign. "Oh, crap. He's probably ticked. I am so dead."

An instant later, I was swept off the bed and into a quick hug. My father was there, in person, smiling. He clapped me on the back once he'd released me from his hug. I was still in shock. My father had only hugged me once before in my entire life. It was a strange experience. "It's about time, son."

"Um, what?"

"It's about time you proposed to her. Congratulations. I –" He cocked his head to the side, as though listening to something. He sighed. "I must go. Triton is in need of my assistance. Again, congratulations, Percy."

With that, he disappeared.

I sighed in relief. "Well, that was unexpected."

Annabeth squeezed my hand as the elevator came to a stop. We stepped out, onto Olympus. Athena was waiting for us.

"Oh, gods," I muttered. I wanted to bolt back into the elevator and hide until the end of time. That wouldn't be so bad, would it? "I'm dead. Annabeth, she's glaring at me!"

"She is not. Calm down."

I whimpered. "Owls. I'm going to die by owls." It was the worst nightmare I'd ever had in my entire life. And trust me, I've had a lot of nightmares.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. She smiled at her mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Annabeth." Then she narrowed her eyes at me. I was seriously dead! "Perseus."

I gulped and gave a nervous bow. "Lady Athena. Hey, how's it going?" Annabeth elbowed me, hard, shutting up my nervous rambling before it could really get going.

"You intend to marry my daughter?" Somehow, she knew. She knew, and she was going to kill me. Painfully.

"Um, yes, ma'am."

"Annabeth, this is what you want?"

"Yes, Mother. I love Percy."

Athena sighed. "Very well. I can't stop you." She took a step closer to me. I almost panicked and ran away, but I knew that wouldn't help at all. I couldn't stop myself from imagining owls pecking me to death. Not a fun way to go, I had to admit. "But be warned, Perseus Jackson. If you hurt my daughter, I will kill you. Painfully."


End file.
